


Mating Season

by Almaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha Hale of Northern Green-  
> Derek Hale  
> Tiles-  
> Stiles  
> Cott-  
> Scott  
> Aac-  
> Isaac  
> Ody-  
> Boyd  
> Ica-  
> Erica  
> Lison-  
> Allison  
> AteGent-  
> Kate Argent  
> Alpha Hale of Southern Green-  
> Talia Hale  
> Alpha Hale of Ustra Green-  
> Laura Hale  
> Beta Hale of Ustra Green-  
> Peter Hale  
> Ordan-  
> Jordan  
> Beta Eath-  
> Heather   
> Beta Udia-  
> Claudia  
> Beta Ohn-  
> John   
> Alpha Ris of Arctica Green-  
> Chris Agent   
> Have questions with other words ask me

Mating season for dragons start once again, this time Alpha Hale is gonna join it as well. The seven years breeders dragons are made to join the mating season, Tiles is one of those breeders dragons. The mating season last two weeks on the fourth month of every single year. Those mated dragons always mate with each other no matter what, if one die the other dies as well. It was a day before mating season when all the non mated dragons met in front of the mating season forest. Alpha Hale was standing in the middle with his non mated betas to his sides, Aac and Cott. Last year his beta Oyd and beta Ica mated, not something that has never had happen before. Both betas knew it wasn't possible to have a baby, because neither were breeders. Rumors were that Lison another alpha's beta and Alpha Hale's beta Cott wanted to mate. But the other alpha said no and left Northern Green with the the rest of his dragons. Ever since that day Beta Cott has never wanted to get mated. Also not a uncommon thing, most betas never mate in their lives. On the other hand if a alpha never mate it's a curse towards the rest of the dragons of that alpha. Some dragons judge Alpha Hale for never mating before, but rumors say that Alpha Hale was gonna mate in Uss Green. But the beta AteGent turn out to be a sicko who killed the Alpha Hale of Southern Green, mother of Alpha Hale of Northern Green. Yes, people say don't believe on rumors but ever since Alpha Hale of Southern Green 'die' she had never been seen. There are three Hale left in this universe, Alpha Hale of Northern Green, Alpha Hale of Ustra Green and Beta Hale of Ustra Green.   
Back To Present  
Ordan was the leader of every mating season in Northern Green for a couple decades now. A couple hours later two thousand thirty six Mating Season started, Tiles started running up the mountains. A hour after he started running his heart start beating faster and faster, he was running out of energy. Tiles heard a couple of feet running after him, his curiosity won over and he stop. He look over his shoulder just to see a little so he knew who was running after him. It surprise Tiles when he saw Alpha Hale, he also saw Cott and Aac running beside him but also behind him by some feet. When Tiles start running again he was stop once again when a heavy and huge weight fell on top of him. With that Tiles stopped doing anything to move away he knew what happen now, Alpha Hale was his mate for the rest of his life. He would give Alpha Hale the future Alpha Hale for this pack and many other betas and breeders.   
A Month Later  
Tiles was a month pregnant now, in a while he wouldn't be able to fly without hurting his baby dragons in his belly. He fly to Ina Green, when he got there he started looking for Beta Eath. He found her a couple minutes she stare at his fatter belly sadness cross her eyes for a sec. 

"Uh, who's your babies daddy?" 

Beta Eath ask Tiles,

"Alpha Hale of Northern Green." 

Tiles respond, he knew he should be happy of being the mate of Alpha Hale if Northern Green. Tiles clean his throat,

"Uh, I got something to tell you, when I used to miss you, I thought about the conversations we used to have, smile like an idiot, walk around the forest because it used to remind me of you, but then I would miss you more. I'm sorry Eath, I'm going now."

Tiles turn around and flew off towards Northern Green where his mate would be waiting for him. When Tiles got there he couldn't find his mate so he start asking around. They told Tiles that they saw Alpha Hale flying towards the water, so he fly after him. 

"You were never my favorite mistake you're just a simple regret. I thought I knew who you were. But now watch how fast and how well I forgot you. I was born without you so obviously I will never need you to survived."

Alpha Hale whisper at the water like it was giving a message to someone out there, Tiles put his claw hand over Alpha Hale. Alpha Hale turn around and give Tiles one of his famous eye rolls but he smile a bit.

"You know my birthmother used to say that sometimes people shouldn't keep running after the people who don't give a damn about you. Sometimes people got to stop and see who's running after them. Also that people shouldn't walk around like they are the king of the world. Walk around like you don't give a damn who the king of the land is." 

Tiles told Alpha Hale, it still hurt to talk about his birthmother Beta Udia and his birth father Beta Ohn. They had die when the betas of Alpha Ris of Arctica Green killed them in the end of Northern Green land. There have been happening a dragons war between Northern Green and Rica Green. Seven hundred dragons died from Northern Green and seven hundred dragons die from Rica Green. Many baby dragons didn't survive that year, baby dragons need their birth parents till they are five years old. Tiles almost didn't survive but Beta Lissa also mother of Beta Cott brought him in. By that time Beta Cott had already move out and was living in the Alpha Hale main cave. People used to say Beta Lissa only bought Tiles in because she was lonely without Beta Cott in the house. 

"Your birthmother was a very smart woman for sure. Let's go home." Alpha Hale said, Tiles knew he hated to talk about his personal problems. They flew back to their main cave where the rest of dragons were, he could learn to live this life.   
Months Later   
Three little cute dragons were playing hide and seek behind flowers and bushes, the oldest and future Alpha Hale of Northern Green was dark black like his papa Alpha Hale name Ackso. The middle dragon was dark purple with black spots name Ydia and the youngest dragon of the three is light purple with cute little green spot starting from her neck to her cute little feet. Just like her daddy Tiles, her name is Ora, like a sister Alpha Hale had years ago. But rumors say as well that Beta AteGent kill his sister as well, but those two parents. Alpha Hale was leaning on a tree and Tiles was leaning on Alpha Hale, they were watching their first litter of dragons.


End file.
